


I Don't Need A Babysitter

by josie_josette



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hosie, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie_josette/pseuds/josie_josette
Summary: Hope Mikaelson never got sick. Ever.That week that they were working on the float for witch week and Alyssa Chang contaminated half the school? Hope was fine. When Rafael caught the cold and passed it around the group? Everyone got sick, except for Hope. Her immune system was just that good. Illnesses couldn’t keep her down.Or so she thought.orThe one where Hope gets sick and Josie takes a few days off from school to take care of her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 352





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Someone actually requested this one and I thought it was a really cute idea :) There's another part to this, but I'm still working out some of the kinks. I really hope y'all like it and that it was sort of what you were expecting. Enjoy!

Hope Mikaelson never got sick. Ever. 

That week that they were working on the float for witch week and Alyssa Chang contaminated half the school? Hope was fine. When Rafael caught the cold and passed it around the group? Everyone got sick, except for Hope. Her immune system was just that good. Illnesses couldn’t keep her down. 

Or so she thought.

It was a regular Monday morning. Everything was perfectly normal, except for the simple fact that Hope couldn’t breathe. She sat up in bed and fell back down when she felt the room spinning. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, the room was still. 

She sat up, slower this time, and sat there for a moment. 

“What the hell?” she asked herself as she sniffed and felt the sneeze coming on. She ran to the bathroom, sneezing the entire way there. She grabbed some toilet paper and blew her nose into it, making a disgusted face when she saw what she left behind once she was done. 

“Wonderful,” she muttered, throwing the paper away and washing her hands before she started to get ready for the day. She may be sick, but there’s no way she’s missing class. 

“Bed. Now,” Josie commanded, guiding Hope into her room. Hope grumbled and dropped her bag by the door, dragging her feet in a child-like fashion. She huffed and sat down on the edge of her bed, glaring at the brunette standing in front of her with her arms crossed. 

“This is ridiculous,” Hope argued. “I feel fine.” 

Josie put her hand up to Hope’s forehead and gave her a look. “You’re burning up and you were sneezing non-stop in class. Not to mention you almost fell because you got dizzy. You’re staying here.”

“Are you staying with me?” Hope asked, wanting to sound more incredulous than hopeful, but failing. Josie did her best to hide her smile as she responded. 

“I talked to my dad and he said it was okay since I’m all caught up on my work. And besides, this is a rare instance since you never get sick.” 

Hope groaned. “This is stupid, I don’t need a babysitter! I am perfectly capable of-” 

Her sentence got cut short when she started coughing uncontrollably. Josie walked over to her bedside table and grabbed the water bottle placed next to her books. She handed it to Hope and the auburn-haired girl took it with a grateful look in her eyes. After she could breathe again, she took a drink and sighed. 

“Okay, fine,” she breathed, completely exhausted, “maybe having you around isn’t such a terrible idea after all.” 

Josie gave her a victorious smirk and walked over to Hope’s dresser. She pulled out some sweats and an oversized t-shirt, handing them to the shorter girl and motioning to the bathroom with her eyes. 

“Come on,” Josie said, “you’ll be more comfortable in this.” 

Hope mumbled a quiet ‘thanks’ and walked over to the bathroom, trying her best to keep her balance so Josie wouldn’t worry. She took her time getting changed, complaining to herself the entire time. It’s not so much that she didn’t want Josie around, truth be told she enjoyed the brunette’s company - more than she’d like to admit. The problem was that she didn’t want Josie to see her like this; weak and fragile. It made her feel vulnerable in a way, and she wasn’t too fond of showing other people that side of herself, so she would have much rather done this alone. But then she thought of the way Josie had looked at her in class, with such concern in her eyes, and she told herself to just suck it up. 

When she walked out of the bathroom Josie greeted her with a kind smile. 

“That’s better,” she said. 

Hope threw herself on her bed and sighed. “This is awful. I don’t know how you deal with this. I can’t breathe, I can’t smell anything and the room won’t stop spinning.” 

Josie chuckled. “Don’t worry, it sounds like a cold. Nothing too major, it’ll be over soon.” 

She walked over to her backpack and pulled out a water bottle filled with what looked like some sort of tea. She handed the bottle to Hope and watched as the older girl gave her a puzzled look. 

“What is it?” she asked, taking off the lid and attempting to smell it. 

“Ginger tea with the added bonus of a spell. It won’t cure you immediately, but it should help speed up the process,” Josie explained. When the other girl hesitated, Josie gave her an encouraging nod. 

Hope took a sip and cringed. “That tastes like feet.” 

“I never said it would be good,” Josie laughed. Hope tried handing her the bottle back, but Josie put her hand up and pushed it back towards Hope. “No, you have to finish it.” 

Hope pouted, but listened and downed all of it, gagging when she was done. 

“See? Quick and easy,” Josie said, taking the bottle out of her hands. 

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you had to drink it,” Hope grumbled, laying back on her bed with her feet dangling off the side. 

“Oh, stop complaining,” Josie said, “you’ll thank me later.” Hope looked up at her and tried to give her a dirty look, but ultimately failed when she saw her smile. Her breath caught in her throat and she completely forgot the witty remark she was going to make. Maybe I’m more sick than I realized, she thought. 

“So what now, Nurse Josette?” Hope asked, trying to keep her cool composure despite feeling like she was about to vomit. 

Josie chuckled, causing Hope to wonder if the sound of her laugh was always this beautiful. 

“Well you seem pretty tired, so I was just going to let you sleep for a while,” Josie said as she moved Hope’s legs onto the bed. She draped a blanket over Hope’s lower half and the girl gave her a sleepy smile. 

“How about we put on a movie so you won’t be bored when I fall asleep?” Hope suggested. Josie nodded and walked over to the tv to get the remote. She walked back and pulled up a chair next to Hope’s bed. 

“Why are you over there?” Hope asked, feeling a little loopy. Must be a side effect of whatever spell Josie put on the tea. 

“What?” Josie asked. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Your bed is too small for two people.” 

“No it’s not,” Hope argued. “Watch. Come over here.” 

Josie complied and walked over to the other side of the bed. Hope sat up and motioned for Josie to sit down. The girl followed her lead and sat down with her head against the backboard, surprised when Hope laid down, semi-on top of her. Hope nuzzled into Josie’s chest, too tired to care what the brunette was thinking right now, and let out a content sigh. 

“See?” She asked, more asleep than awake. “Big enough for two.” 

Josie smiled and turned on the tv, lowering the volume just so that she could hear it and it wouldn’t bother Hope. Hope mumbled something incoherently and then fell fast asleep before Josie could decide between ‘Blind Date’ and ‘Let it Snow.’

Hope woke up a few hours later to an empty bed. She hated to admit it, but she was a little disappointed when she looked around the room and found that Josie was nowhere in sight. 

She felt her stomach growl and decided to go down to the kitchen to get some food. Just as she was moving to get up, the door opened and revealed Josie on the other side, in a different set of clothes, holding two saran wrapped sandwiches in one hand and two water bottles in the other. Josie beamed when she saw Hope sitting up, despite the confused look in the older girl’s eyes. 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Josie said, nudging the door closed with her foot when she got inside. She walked over to Hope’s bedside and set down the food, placing a hand over Hope’s forehead to check her temperature. “You’re still a little warm, but it’s better than before.”

“How long was I out?” Hope asked, clearing her throat when she heard how hoarse it sounded. 

“Well, you fell asleep at around four and it’s ten, so about six hours?” Josie sat down on the chair next to the bed and took the two sandwiches she’d brought for them, handing one to Hope. 

Hope’s eyes widened at the revelation, taking the sandwich from Josie’s hand. “Six hours? What did you do that entire time?” 

Josie swallowed the food in her mouth and cleared her throat. “Well, I watched a movie, and when that was over I decided to read for a while. Then MG dropped by with the notes from class and I studied for a while. Did some homework, made you a copy of the notes and then I went to go change and get us food.” 

Josie motioned for Hope to eat when she noticed she was just looking at her. Hope blushed when she caught herself practically drooling at the sound of Josie’s voice and took a bite of her sandwich. She still couldn’t taste anything, but she was starving so she didn’t really care. 

They ate in silence, Josie smiling proudly when Hope finished all her food. She took the wrappers and threw them away in the trash can placed in the corner of the room. She turned back to look at Hope, her expression still tired despite the long nap she’d just woken up from. 

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Josie asked, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Hope looked down at where her hands were, centimeters away from Josie’s. She looked up at the girl in front of her and shook her head, blinking to try and clear her thoughts. 

“Uh, no,” she stuttered. “It was a really nice nap and I- I’m not tired, I just, I think I should stretch my legs. I’m tired of sitting.” 

Josie laughed at the girl’s inability to form a coherent sentence. She didn’t look like she fully understood why, but it amused her nonetheless. “Okay,” she laughed. 

Josie got off the bed and Hope regained the ability to breathe. She shook her head and yelled at herself to get it together. 

Hope put on her shoes while Josie patiently waited for her by the door. When the auburn haired girl was done, they walked out and into the hallway together. It was starting to get pretty late so there weren’t many students wandering the halls, especially since it was a school night. 

The two girls walked down the stairs and out the back door into the cool, dark night. Josie turned to look at Hope and saw her shivering; she wasn’t wearing a sweater.

“Here,” she said, taking off her sweater and draping it over Hope’s shoulders. Hope looked at her and frowned. 

“But now you’re gonna be cold,” she said as they continued their walk, headed towards the water. Josie smiled at the innocence in her voice when she said it. 

“I’m not the one that’s sick.” 

Hope gave her an annoyed look, but didn’t comment. When they made it to the edge of the water they stopped. Josie admired how beautiful the moon looked over the lake and how the reflection of the stars on the water made everything brighter. 

“Wow,” she gasped, “it’s gorgeous.” 

“Yeah,” Hope agreed, but she wasn’t looking at the moon, or the water, when she said it. Josie turned to look at her and Hope looked over at the sky as quickly as she could, avoiding her eyes.

They remained by the water for a little while longer, the silence that washed over them comfortable and peaceful. But when Josie noticed Hope shaking harder than before she made them go back inside. Hope didn’t try to argue this time, she simply nodded and allowed the brunette to guide her inside with her hand on her lower back, which sent her heart into a frenzy. 

When they got back into her room, Josie covered Hope with two blankets in an attempt to get her teeth to stop chattering. While she did that, Josie made light conversation, talking about what she took notes on and how they would go about getting her caught up once she felt better. 

Hope listened and nodded, not really paying attention to her words. She was more focused on the sound of her voice, the way her eyes squinted when she smiled, and the way her stomach flipped whenever she touched her in any way. Hope had never actually said it out loud, or even let herself think it, but she had it bad for the younger girl. She had ever since they were kids, but she was always too afraid that the brunette wouldn’t return her feelings so she never said anything. But now, here she was; taking care of her at her weakest moment and looking at her like she was the most beautiful star in the sky even though she felt, and probably looked like she was dying. Hope just couldn’t deny her feelings anymore, at least not to herself.

“Better?” Josie asked after a small pause, gently placing a hand on Hope’s shoulder. 

Hope smiled. “Yep. All warmed up.” 

Josie nodded and glanced over at the clock, sighing when she saw the time. 10:37pm. They’d been out there longer than she thought. 

“I should go,” Josie sighed. “Let you get some rest.” 

Hope’s face fell slightly. She didn’t want her to go, but she also didn’t have it in her to ask her to stay. 

“Oh,” she said, fiddling with the edge of one of the blankets. “Yeah, you umm.. Yeah, definitely.” 

Josie gave her an apologetic smile and got off the bed. 

“Or,” Hope said in a moment of bravery, just as Josie was about to reach for the doorknob, “you could, umm… you could stay. Here. If you wanted to.” 

Josie gave her an incredulous smile, not actually believing that the Hope Mikaelson was asking her to spend the night. “Umm…” 

“I mean, it’s just that there’s really no point to you leaving when you’re just gonna be back here tomorrow- assuming you’re coming back tomorrow. Not that i’m assuming anything! Because there’s nothing to assume. I just- it’s that, you know-” 

“Hope,” Josie said, stopping Hope mid-ramble. “You’re right.” 

“I- I am?” Hope asked.

Josie giggled and walked back over to her side, bending down so they were eye level. She was close enough that if she leaned in, their lips would meet. Hope’s breath caught in her throat at the proximity between them, making her a little light headed. And for a split second she thought she could see a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of Josie’s mouth, like she knew what she was doing to her and she was enjoying it. 

“I was gonna be back tomorrow,” Josie continued. “I suppose it’d be more beneficial to stay anyways, just in case you need anything throughout the night.”

“That was my next point,” Hope smiled, causing Josie to laugh quietly. Hope couldn’t take her eyes off of her, and in that moment she decided that she was going to do everything in her power to hear the sound of her laugh again. 

“I’m just gonna go get some stuff from my room and tell Lizzie that i’m staying here for tonight,” she said, not moving until Hope nodded. 

When Josie left and Hope was left alone, she sighed and fell back on her bed with the biggest grin ever plastered on her face. 

She’s spending the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's part two! Have fun :P

The next morning Hope woke up still feeling out of sorts, but very happy when she felt a body next to her. Well, more like under her. 

They’d tried to sleep next to one another, but Josie had been right; Hope’s bed was not made for two people. They’d eventually given up and cuddled like they had hours before, with Hope nuzzled into Josie’s chest. Platonically, of course. Or so Josie said. Hope didn’t care either way, all she knew was that she felt safe and loved in the brunette’s arms and that helped her fall asleep even faster than the first time. 

Hope shifted to look at the clock next to her bed. 11:23am. She groaned and got up, looking back at Josie to find that she was already awake. 

“Good morning,” Josie smiled. 

“Morning,” Hope responded, trying to wipe away the sleep from her eyes. 

“You know, you’re a really heavy sleeper,” Josie commented with a smirk. “There could have been a zombie apocalypse and you would have slept right through it.” 

“No way, I’m a really light sleeper,” Hope said, curious as to why she was saying that. 

“Yeah right,” Josie scoffed. “You slept through both of our alarms and me getting up and laying back down like three times.”

Hope smiled. She came back? “Guess I was more tired than I thought,” she shrugged, walking towards the bathroom. 

When she returned, she found Josie scrolling through Netflix, looking through the romance movies. When she noticed her, she stopped browsing and took in her appearance as if trying to measure how sick she still was. 

“How are you feeling?” Josie asked. 

Hope thought about it for a moment and nodded. “Better,” she said, but the cough that came after took away some of her credibility. 

Josie gave her a pointed look. “Really?” 

“What?” Hope said, trying to avoid her gaze. “I feel better! Still not a hundred percent, but not as bad as yesterday. Honestly, I could have gone to class today.”

“No you couldn’t have,” Josie said, patting the space next to her on the bed so Hope would sit. “You can go back when I see that you’re okay again.” 

Hope sat down and took the remote out of her hand. “When did you become a doctor?” 

“Don’t need to be a doctor to be able to tell when you’re lying,” Josie shrugged, looking over at Hope with a side smile aimed at her. Hope turned off the tv and turned to look at Josie. 

“Let’s do something else,” she said, feeling a little brave for no apparent reason. 

“Okay,” Josie said, a little surprised by the girl’s demand. “What do you want to do?” 

Hope thought for a second. “Do you like board games?” 

And just like that, their board game marathon began. They spent the rest of the day playing Monopoly, Scrabble, Uno, Candy Land, Sorry, and Jenga. Josie was surprisingly competitive, which prompted Hope to be more competitive because she liked to see Josie like that; confident in her abilities to beat her at a simple family game. It was honestly very attractive and Hope just couldn’t get enough. She even let her win a couple of times simply because her victory smile would just melt the auburn-haired girl’s heart. 

When the sun set and they’d had dinner, Hope felt the need to clean up. They’d been cooped up in her room for two days now and she really wanted to take a bath. 

“Okay, I’m done,” Hope said as she threw her Uno cards down in mock anger. 

Josie laughed as she gathered the cards and started to put them back into one pile. “Not a big fan of losing, are we?” 

“You definitely cheated in that last game,” Hope smiled as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. 

“No I didn’t, you just suck at Uno.” Josie put the cards back in the box and looked over at Hope, noticing that she was getting clothes. “Are you gonna shower?” 

“I was going to take a bath,” Hope responded with a shrug. “I’ve heard they’re relaxing.”

“I can run it for you,” Josie offered. “Not to brag, but I am really good at mixing bath salts and essential oils.” 

Hope smiled and nodded. “Okay, sure.”

Josie hopped up and walked over to the bathroom, turning on the water and complaining that Hope had a very limited supply for her to work with. Hope simply laughed and told her to make it work. She sat down and closed her eyes, listening to Josie hum while she got her bath ready. She started to fall asleep as she waited for Josie to finish, and was about to when the brunette walked out and touched her leg to wake her up. 

“Hey, bath’s ready,” Josie said softly. Hope opened her eyes and nodded. She yawned and walked over to the bathroom, instantly feeling relaxed by the comforting aroma coming from the bathtub. 

Josie walked in behind her and leaned up against the doorway, watching Hope carefully as she set her clothes down on the counter. “Are you sure you want to take a bath? I’m kind of afraid you’re gonna fall asleep and drown.” 

Hope looked over at her and smirked sleepily. “What, you want to sit in here with me to make sure I don’t die?” 

Josie’s cheeks went red, but she gave her a slight nod. “Promise I won’t look?” 

Hope’s entire face went red, but she agreed, telling the other girl to give her a minute to get in. Josie left and waited for Hope to give her the ‘okay’ before returning. Hope’s body was concealed by the bubbles in the bath, but Josie’s eyes still never went anywhere other than the girl’s face. 

Hope felt a little self conscious, so she decided to make conversation so they wouldn’t just be sitting there in awkward silence. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Hope commented, looking at her curiously. 

Josie sat down in the corner of the small room across from where Hope was and looked over at her. “Okay, shoot.” 

“Why did you decide to stay with me?” 

Josie seemed to get a little tense, but she chuckled anyway. “Are you kidding? I got to ditch class, watch movies and play board games with you all day. Why wouldn’t I want to?” 

Hope gave her a disbelieving look. “Yeah, but you’ve never done that for anyone else. I mean, there was that week where Lizzie had the flu and you still went to class. And you’ve never done this for anyone else either, so why would you do it for me?” 

Josie shifted a little under Hope’s questioning gaze. “I- I don’t know. I guess I just thought it’d be nice to spend more time with you.” 

Hope could tell there was more, so she prompted her to go on. “Because…?”

“Because I,” Josie mumbled, “I sort of… l-like you…” 

Hope went silent. She stared at Josie in shock, not actually believing she’d heard her correctly. She could see Josie starting to get really nervous, so she decided to say something so she knew she wasn’t upset. 

“You... like me,” was all she could come up with. 

“I know this probably wasn’t the best time to tell you, and I really didn’t mean to tell you, I honestly don’t know why I just said it, but I completely understand if you’re uncomfortable and you want me to leave. I’m sorry-” 

“Josie,” Hope said, getting her attention. She gave her a soft smile. “I like you too.” 

Josie’s eyes went wide. “You- you do?” 

Hope gave her a slight nod and a sweet smile. Josie beamed and walked over to her, not caring that she was naked in a bathtub and it probably wasn’t the right time considering she was still sick. She kneeled in front of her and leaned in until their lips met. 

Hope’s heart skipped a beat and it seemed like the world stopped spinning for just a few seconds. Her hand came up to cradle Josie’s cheek, completely forgetting that it was wet. Josie pulled back and laughed, wiping the water off of her face. 

“Sorry,” Hope said sheepishly. Josie shook her face and pecked her lips one more time. 

“It’s fine,” she said, looking at Hope like she was the most precious thing in the universe. “Totally worth it.” 

Hope bit her lip, blushing harder than ever before when she looked down and suddenly remembered where they were. And then she got an idea. 

“Hey,” she said with a sort of devilish grin, “would you mind getting my back? I don’t think I can reach.” 

Josie laughed and took the sponge from the shower caddy. “Very smooth, Mikaelson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go, folks! What did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Do y'all want the second part? Was there something you were hoping for that I didn't put in? Let me know! I like your feedback :) 
> 
> Also, side note: are there any other ships that you want me to write? From this show or other shows. If I know them I can try to write some stories for you :) Ya know, if you're interested :)


End file.
